And I thought he was an arrogant, oversexed
by SSA Annie Em
Summary: A budding romance between my new favourite couple Em and Mick. Garcia/JJ/Em frienship.
1. Texts and surprise arrivals

This is my first story. Ok maybe not my first I did write a few minor story's way back when but this is the first story i have written that I feel is good enough to be on here, you may beg to differ.

Disclaimer: i don't own criminal minds. (but i can dream) Sigh...

Chapter 1

It had been a week since Emily Prentiss had met Mick Rawson and ever since then she had been receiving romantic poem texts. All together she had received 86. How Mick knew so many romantic poems she did not know.

Sitting up, Emily looked for the noise that had awoken her. On the coffee table lay her blackberry still bleeping signalling to her that she had received another text. Sighing, she picks it ready to see another poem text but instead was met with a text from one of her best friends, JJ.

'Hey Em, Me and Garcia will be coming around yours soon for our girls night in at your place. Pick a movie and we'll get the ice cream and sweets, JJ,**'** it had said.

She threw the phone back on the coffee table and laid back on the sofa, her eyes fluttering closed. She re-awoke to the sound of banging coming from her front door. She walked to the door expecting to find JJ, Garcia and a tub of ice cream but instead was met with a very handsome looking Mick Rawson.

"Mick?" she asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, please?" He avoided her question while flashing a dazzling smile.

She opened the door further signalling him to follow her.

When they reached her living room Emily, who had been walking in front, abruptly stopped and turned around resulting in Mick crashing into her almost sending her to the floor but she was caught by Mick.

"Oof!" she exclaimed whilst detangling herself from his arms.

"So, what are you doing here?" she said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Did you get my texts?" he said avoiding the question again

"Yes, they were sweet, for lack of a better word." She answered with a small smile.

"Huh, thanks. Well that went better than expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"Well, for you to either shoot or punch me." He answered smirking at her

"If you don't rub that smirk off of your face," she started, while leaning closer to him "I will." She said before pulling away.

"So what did you want Mick?" She asked.

"I was hoping that my texts would have wooed you enough for you to agree to me taking you on a date." He said, smirking again

"Mick, why are you pursuing so hard? I'm sure you could get any girl you wanted." She said with a sigh

"Because," he said pausing for enthuses "I don't want to go out with just any old girl, I want to go on a date with you." he replied slightly smirking cockily.

"But thats what i don't understand, Why?" she asked confused

"Because, Emily, other than the fact that you are mind blowingly hot," he said smirking at her obvious blush, while pausing "you can also hold your own, you have amazingly beautiful eyes and you are sexy smart." he said genuinely

"Sexy smart?" she questioned

"You know," he said like it was as obvious as her blush "You make being brainy very sexy." Reaching up to touch her cheek lightly, making her blush more.

She grabbed his hand, ignoring the tingles it gave her and firmly said, "Ok then," While smiling at him.

"What?" he questioned averting his gaze to his shoes briefly, before looking back up at her.

"Yes, ok, I'll go on a date with you."

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly

Before she could answer she heard the door go again for the second time that night. She turned to go to it before noticing she still had hold of Mick's hand and dropping it.

She opened the door only slightly as not to reveal Mick to the two peachy blondes on the outside.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? She asked confused

"Girls night in remember, Em, I sent you a text about an hour ago telling you we'd be here soon, we've been planning this for 2 weeks." JJ said sighing

"Ooh yeah sorry I, err, forgot." she said turning her head and glaring at Mick who was smirking at her fumbling words.

"It's ok, my raven haired warrior princess." Garcia replied

The three girls could distinctively hear Mick trying to stifle laughter, although JJ and Garcia were confused about the sound.

"What was that?" JJ said narrowing her eyes at Emily, who looked positively nervous.

"Nothing, err, it could of been the cat." She said trying to hide her nervousness but failing miserably

"It didn't sound like nothing, sugarplum fairy" Garcia said before her and JJ pushed their way through Emily to see Mick still trying to contain his laughter.

They turned back to Emily, who now had a very obvious bright red blush rising to her face.

"Ooh, Lucy you got some 'splainin' to do!" JJ exclaimed

"We'll go put the ice cream in the freezer while your walk your, err, guest to the door" Garcia said smiling cheekily

With that JJ and Garcia walked into the kitchen leaving Mick and Emily alone once again.

"So I guess you're being kicked out, I'm sorry." Emily said smiling apologetically

"It's ok Em." He said walking over to her near the door.

"So, huh" she muttered

Mick let out a short laugh and said "I guess I'll see you later then, Em" he said opening the door.

"Wait, Mick!" She called out to him.

"Yeah?" he questioned, looking back at her.

"Saturday, at 7." She said simply.

"Huh," he said scrunching his nose in confusion.

"You know, our date. I said yes and that's when you can pick me up."

"I'll be there, see you then." He said smugly before walking away.

She stood at the door for a few minutes longer watching him walk away before she felt JJ and Garcia's presence behind her; therefore she closed the door awaiting the intense inquiry that was to come.

"So, an explanation would be nice right now, Ms Prentiss." Garcia started

"Ok, so it all started after san Francisco when he started sending me these incredibly cheesy but really romantic poem texts" she stared before being cut off by Garcia

"He sent you poem texts, how sweet." She cooed

"And a bit stalkerish," JJ muttered smirking

"Stalkerish? Is that even a word?" Garcia pondered

"Ooh, you know what I mean." JJ shot back

Before Garcia could reply Emily said "anyway, moving on, so I had been receiving them all week when today I received another text but this time it wasn't for him like I thought it would be, it was from JJ confirming our girls night in. So while I was waiting for you two I accidently fell asleep on the sofa the woke up to someone knocking on my door, although, at the time I thought it was you two."

"Which it wasn't," Garcia interrupted again.

"Thank you, Garcia, I know I was there remember, so anyway I opened the door and the stood in all his hot British glory was Mick."

"Now you admit he's hot." JJ proclaimed.

"Yes, JJ, Ok he is, in your words a hot British dude with a sexy accent badge and gun, totally my type." She admitted in response.

"So why was he here then?" Garcia impatiently asked the dreaded question.

"Well." She started hesitantly. "All that happened before you came was him asking me on a date and me saying yes."

"So, you didn't bed him?" Garcia asked

"No, Garcia!"

"And you didn't kiss him at all." JJ asked

"No guys."

"Well, why not?" Garcia asked rather loudly.

"Because Garcia, 1. You two interrupted, 2. We haven't gone on a date yet and, 3. I do not kiss or even sleep with people before I date them, you know, been there, done that, got the tee shirt, sold it and got it returned to me." She replied in one breath

And with that being said JJ and Garcia burst out with laughter.

* * *

><p>I know, not a great first chapter, my second chapter is longer and hopefully better but that is up to well whoever is reads this.<p>

Please review.


	2. The Date and The interrogation

Second chapter of And I thought he was arrogant, oversexed... Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crimianl minds (feel free to feel sorry for me) *cries*

This chapter is dedicated to **Mindspsychoaddict,** because she was the first on to reveiw on this story and also because I absolutely loved her story Forever, finally which is one of the reasons why i love Em and Mick so much as a couple, I didnt like them much before i read that story now I love them, so Big thanks.

Oh and thank you to everyone else who reveiwed it was really sweet.

* * *

><p>Saturday couldn't come too soon for Emily, she was that excited even though her demeanour didn't show any excitement what-so-ever.<p>

Opening her wardrobe, Emily sighed and looked around for something casual yet dressy for her date. She didn't think she owned anything casually dress and she wasn't sure she even knew what that meant but she decided upon a black v-neck dress that showed minimal cleavage and flowed down to just above her knee's, she liked this dress because men couldn't get ideas from it but it showed all her curves. She also picked a white jacket to go with it and some black 5 inched heel stilettos to go with her dress ensemble. When she had finished picking out her clothes she put them on her bed and turned around slightly to look at her clock which was held on the dresser next to her bed, 5:30 it had said. Mick would be here at 7, she got up and thought about whether she would have enough time to have a shower and decided that she would.

Stepping out the shower half an hour later, Emily quickly dried herself off and set about the task of dressing herself. When she had done that she glanced at the clock again which now it bright neon green clearly said 6:25. She had 35 minutes left just enough time to do her makeup. She chose to do her makeup naturally with a tint of red on her lips but not enough to make her look slutty.

She took one more glance at the clock which now said she had 5 minutes to spare before Mick would arrive to take her to this secret location he had chosen to hold their date at. She sat on the sofa and quietly hoped that the date would go ok and that Mick wouldn't stand her up.

Two minutes later her doorbell rang and she could feel her heart rate increasing but she forced herself to calm down as she did not was to appear desperate or over-enthusiastic. She very calmly walked over to the door and opened it revealing Mick wearing dress pants, a white tee and a black jacket. She looked him up and down and smiled to herself thinking of just how hot he looked.

Mick on the other hand looked at Emily and was automatically made speechless by her undeniable beauty. He thought that the dress that she was wearing was amazing but with her in it, it looked perfect clinging to her curves.

Emily, who was growing more and more nervous by Mick's silence by every passing minute decided it was time to break to peace and finally spoke up

"So, is what I'm wearing ok than?" she asked slightly nervous of his reponce

"Emily," he started. "Wow. just, err, wow." He stuttered

She giggled at his nervousness, feeling a sense of relief wash over her

"I'll take that as a yes than."

"You, hot stuff, can take that as a hell yes." He said regaining his ego and arrogance.

"Oh, there's the Mick I know and very often get annoyed with." She said smiling sweetly at him

"So, are you ready to go then?" he asked

"Oh yeah, just let me get my bag wait here for two seconds."

She ran into the living room and grabbed her black and white clutch bag off of the table quickly reviewing to make sure she had everything she needed before walking fast back to the door where Mick was still stood. She closed the door behind her and setting the alarm and securely locking it.

When they got down to the car park Emily let out a short laugh at the sight of Mick's car. A very predictable Mazda Rx7 or in other words a sports car

"You don't like my car?" he questioned hearing of her laughter.

"No, I love the car. It's just exactly the type of car I expected to have."

"This car has a very large petrol tank which means I don't have to fuel up every day or two, well that and it also is a pretty sight." He concluded

"Let me guess, you have a motorcycle as well?"

"Not anymore but I used to have one I sold it about 3 months ago." He replied opening the car door for her before going round to his side and climbing in

"Wow, I used to live off of the adrenaline of riding a motorbike, got to say one of the best experiences of my life, now I have work to fuel my adrenaline habits."

Mick laughed at this and looked at her face which held a smile that nearly reached her eyes

"Work is pretty adventurous but let's not talk about work for tonight, please?"

"I agree no shop talk just normal every day talk." She said

"Good."

"So, where are we going?" She asked slyly hoping he would accidently tell her

"Ha, you're not going to know until we get there but rest assured you'll love it, well I'm kind of hoping you are not too disappointed."

"I won't be if you tell me, pretty please with sugar fairies on top." She playfully whined pouting at him.

"Sugar fairies?" He asked raising an eyebrow, although, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Yeah that was just random." She drawled. "But still tell me, please."

"We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Fine." She sighed and Mick chuckled.

10 minutes later they arrived at Mick's secret location, which happened to be one of the fanciest Italian restaurant in D.C, when Emily stepped out of the car it was safe to say Emily was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow. Mick this place looks like it cost a fortune just to be able to stand in its presence."

"It doesn't cost that much and anyway even if it did you deserve it." He replied.

"Thank you, that was sweet."

"It's true, now come on lets go inside I didn't bring you here to star at the outside."

They walked inside and looked around for the barrister when they spotted him they made their way over, Mick had already made the reservation and so just told the barrister his name and about 5 minutes later they were being seat and told a server would be with them shortly. As promised a server was with them within 5 minutes.

"Hi I'm Amy I'll be you server today. What can I get you guys?" she asked politely

"Emily," Mick said motioning her to go first.

"Oh, I'll have," she started, looking over the menu intensively for the cheapest thing, and then she saw it. "Spaghetti Tagliatelle, please"

"And for you sir?" Amy asked turning to Mick.

"I'll have the trenette al pesto, thank you."

"And to drink?" she asked

"Is white wine ok with you, Em?" At her nod he turned back to the server.

"White wine, please," He said flashing his signature smile at her.

"Ok your order should be with you in about 5 to 10 minutes, enjoy your meal." Amy said before leaving

"You know," Mick started. "You didn't have to get the cheapest thing on the menu."

"I know I didn't but I like Taglietelle and I want you to save your money for the next date you take me on." She concluded

"Next date?" he questioned raising his eyebrow and smirking

"Ooh, shut up." She said blushing

Mick chuckled at her obvious discomfort.

"So"

"Yeah, so," Mick repeated after her.

"Do you want to play 20 questions?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said scrunching his nose.

You know, we take it in turn asking each other 1 question each till we reach 20." She replied.

"Oh, yeah good idea," He smiled.

"You go first," she said quickly.

"Ok then, do you have any talents?" he asked.

"Like what?" she questioned.

"I don't know dancing, juggling, singing," he listed off.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Fine," she huffed. "I can drown a hole pint of beer in one go, oh that and sing."

"Hmm, if can see you doing the first one, possibly the second one although I'll need some convincing sometime."

"I used to be a bit of a stage girl while in high school, before I joined the FBI I used to be a singer in a couple of bars."

"I thought you travelled a lot with your mum"

"I told her I wanted to go to public school when I had just turned 16 instead of being home schooled and from then on I never really travelled all that much with her."

"Wow, so now it's your turn."

"Ok," she started before being interrupted by Amy who was back to give them their food.

When she had left they resumed the game while eating.

"What's your most embarrassing secret?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ah, I should have known you would ask that first." he said laughing.

"Yeah, you should of and you call yourself a profiler, now answer." She said still smirking.

"Ok, so it was young and I'm not talking about 8 or 9 here, im talking about when i was around 15 or 16 I used to hmmm iwhi ahm fehhd bea" but Emily couldn't understand the last bit because he mumbled it.

"What?"

"I. Used. To. Sleep. With. A. Teddy. Bear." He said emphasizing each word.

Emily tried to muffle her laughter but failed and started laughing, even though Mick was embarrassed he couldn't help but think how cute her laugh was even though it was aimed at him and apparently it was also contagious because he himself also started laughing a bit.

"Why?" she asked after finishing off laughing

"I don't know. If I think about now I really can't remember."

"Don't worry I used to be sleep with a teddy up until I was 22 although if you tell my team having children will be a problem for you in the future."

"I won't as long as you don't tell anyone about me sleeping with one either."

"deal." She said finishing off the last of her meal and slowly sipping the last of her wine

He had also just finished both his wine and food.

"I guess we'll have to finish off our 20 questions later we only asked each other 1 question."

"Yeah." He agrees before motioning for the bill.

Amy came back bill in hand and Mick quickly paid the amount owed before getting up off of his seat and helping Emily off of hers. They walked out of the door together and rode quietly back to Emily apartment complex.

When they arrived Mick opened the car door for Emily.

"I'll see you later Mick." She said smiling brightly at him.

"Bye, Emily" he said wearing a smile matching hers.

She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek leaving her lips lingering on his cheek for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'd love to do this again sometime. Call me." She said before walking into the complex.

When she got to her floor the first thing she noticed was two blondes standing outside the door of her apartment, how long they had been there she did not know.

"JJ, Garcia what are you guys doing here." She asked still smiling

"Well, Duh, Em, it was your date tonight and we knew you wouldn't call up to tell us the details or want to tell us at work so we decided to come and beat the details out of you." Garcia said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah so just let us in and tell us all about it or we'll be forced to use extreme force." JJ added.

"Extreme force?" she question

"Garcia will post humilliating picture of you drunk on facebook."

"You wouldn't." she said slightly edgey

"Want to bet?" Garcia threatened

"Fine." Emily said in a whining manor.

"Eep, I can't wait!" Garcia exclaimed before rushing into Emily's apartment.

"Sorry she's had 4 cups of coffee" JJ said while she and Emily followed behind Garcia.

JJ and Garcia sat down on the sofa while Emily sat in the love seat opposite. Emily couldn't help but think that this was like an interrogation and if this was what people they interrogate go through she would be kinder but she pushed that thought out of her mind.

"So where did he take you?" JJ asked firstly.

"Do you guys know that new Italian restaurant down town? He took me there."

"Oh, wow, the guys got good taste." Garcia commented.

"I know right." Emily agreed.

"Ok, next question, did you kiss him yet?" Garcia asked.

"I kissed him on the cheek at the end of the night." She said smiling.

"Ooh you're smiling, which leads me to my next question, was it a good date?" JJ asked.

"It was amazing, perfect, Wonderful, all of the above." She replied

"Are you going to do it again?"

"I told him I would love to and for him to call me."

"Wow, told you, you should have called him."

"OK, JJ, you were right." She shot back.

"And don't forget it."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Hopefully the 3rd chapter will be up by next friday.<p> 


	3. JJ has class and Emily can't Bowl

Okay I know i major suck but i have a reason albiet not a good one but its a reason so lately i have been having exams and with exams as some of you know come alot of stress and thats basicly why i havent updated since what seems like years

* * *

><p><em>Sunday night.<em>

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Emily could hear the distinctive sound of her phone, signalling she had a text message. Thinking, she quickly remembered she had left her phone in the kitchen when she had gone to get a drink of water earlier. As she got there, she sighed seeing the name of the texter flashing 'Mick Rawson.' it had said. She opened the text and smiled.

'Hi Em, I hope you're available on Wednesday night, at 6pm, because I'm taking you on a date. If you have plans, cancel them. Wear something normal like jeans and a tee. See you soon, Mick.'

She quickly ran into the room and checked her diary making sure that there was no appointments she would have to cancel on Wednesday, she smiled, seeing there was nothing written down.

_**Monday morning**_

Emily rolled into work around 7am with a smile still plastered on her face it soon morphed into one of shocked when she saw everyone was already there, even Morgan, who normally rolled in 5 minutes before work was due to start at 8:30am.

'This morning is turning out to be a weird one.' she though, as normally she was the second one in, seeing as Hotch was always first.

"Err, hi guys." She said, still slightly surprised to see Morgan and Reid as she sat down at her desk.

"Hi, Emily." Reid said lifting his head from the case file he was reviewing to look at her.

"Hey princess," Morgan, who was already looking at her, also said.

"No offence, but why are you guys in so early?" she questioned looking solely at Morgan.

"I don't know why the kid's in, but I'm in because I didn't finish all of my Friday's case files, so I came in early to do them." Morgan replied looking down at his pile.

"I came in early because I was out of sugar and coffee at home so I came here, by the way I may have raided your sweet stash." He said smiling guiltily

Emily opened one of her draw and took of a bag fell of candy emptying it onto the desk and counting everything that was there before turning her head back to Reid and narrowing her eyes.

"You owe me 2 snickers and 4 milky ways," she said though gritted teeth. "And why don't you get your own candy?"

"Because I forget to," He said smiling sheepishly

L_ater that day_

It was lunch time finally and Emily walked her way into Garcia's cave to find JJ already there. They had decided to eat lunch in Garcia's cave instead of going to star bucks for lunch.

"Hey guys." She greeted them smiling.

"Hey Em," They said simultaneously.

"So, why are you so smiley today Miss Prentiss?" Garcia asked her

"Oh nothing just woke up in a good mood." She said looking at her feet

"Uh huh, avoidance of eye contact, classic sign of lying." JJ said.

"Ok, so I may have a second date with Mick this Wednesday." She said looking up and smiling at them.

A piercing sound that could be recognised as Garcia's squealing could be heard through the 'cave'. Emily and JJ covered their ears so they wouldn't be deafened.

"Why was I not informed of this until now sugar plum?" Garcia asked looking at Emily with a playful glare.

"Well I ... have no excuse." She replied

"This is great we can make you look amazing and do your hair and nails and, and everything them you'll finally get some action between them Egyptian cotton sheets of yours." She said so fast they could barely tell what she was saying.

"GARCIA." Emily shouted to get her attention.

"Garcia," she repeated more calmly. "He said wear something normal so I don't need your help getting ready thanks, and how do you know my sheets are Egyptian cotton?" she asked with an eyebrow raised

"Duh Emily, I guessed, but thanks for confirming." She said earning glare from Emily. "And fine I won't help you look sponfabulous but I want all the details later."

"Ok but don't be waiting for me like you were on Saturday."

"Ooh, why are you planning on having a _private _desert after your date?"

"Maybe." She said smirking.

"Really?" JJ said surprised

"No, I do have some class guys."

"Hey I have class too." JJ said

"JJ, you fell over a wire on the last case we were on, and then just to make matters worse your head landed in between the lead detectives legs," Emily laughed. "If that's you being classy it's scary to think what happens when you're not."

"Ooh I saw that, it was hilarious." Garcia said with humour

"Wait, how did you see that? You weren't there." JJ said confused.

"Ooh I know, but when Morgan and Em told me I could resist watching the CCTV footage of the police station. I even made a DVD."

"And I thought UNSUBS were evil," JJ muttered, making Emily laugh.

"I want a copy." Emily said laughing.

**Wednesday night **

Emily was yet again excited but unlike on the last date she felt a little bit of anxiety but that feeling disappeared as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. She slowly got up off of the sofa she waiting on and walked to the door stopping before she opened it to make sure it was Mick, it was. She opened the door and Mick was stood their yet again with that playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Hi." Emily said smiling.

"Hey" Mick said in a sexy tone.

"So is my casual-ness up to your standards?" she asked.

"You look perfect, as always."

He put a hand on her lower back as he lead he out of her apartment block and too his car.

They arrived at their destination 15 minutes later and Emily gasped in surprise as they stepped out of the car.

"A bowling alley! Wow this is so cool, nobody's ever taken me to a bowling alley" she exclaimed.

"I thought I'd show you up at bowling."

"Show me up? How do you know I won't win?"

Because, gorgeous," he said leaning in closer "I am an amazing bowler." He whispered in her ear.

"We'll see" she replied grabbling his hand and pulling him inside and to the front desk

"What sizes are you guys?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"A size 8 and a" he said turning to Emily.

"A size 5 please." She said smiling.

"How many lanes?"The guy questioned.

"Just one." Mick replied

"That'll be $20."

"Here you go." Mick said passing the money to the man in exchange for the shoes.

They walked down to one of the bowling alleys and Mick quickly typed in their names although instead of using real names he put in funny ones or Emily he had put in 'betty boop' and for himself being the egotistical man he is he put in 'muscle man' at which Emily laughed at and told him a fairy has more muscles than him

"Ha Ha, You know you should do stand up because your jokes are just hilarious."

"So is your face." She replied.

"Pick up a ball Betty," Mick said

"OK," she said before muttering "Tinkerbelle."

"I heard that, now throw, jeez Emily do I have to instruct everything." He said laughing

She threw that ball which swiftly went down the lane and knocked down 7 of the 10 pins that were standing, she grabbed another ball and threw it again down the lane and it hit another 2.

"Ooh well better luck next time." He said grabbing his ball and lining it up with the pin he fired the ball with all the precision he could muster up and it flew down the lane swerving a little but resulting with it only hitting 3 pins.

"Darn, looks like you beauty is having effect on my game Emily."

"Ha, take your other shot Mick." She replied

He took his second shot and yet again his shot went swerved but he only hit one pin this time, he turned around and looked and Emily who was smiling very smugly.

"You won't be looking so smug if I come over there and tickle you, will you?" he said smiling and her worried response.

"Thanks for telling me your ticklish, Em." He said still smiling.

"I did not tell you I'm ticklish."

"Yes you did because if you weren't you wouldn't have looked so worried.

They carried on playing until the game had ended at about 9:15 and they decided to give in so Mick could get Emily home. In the end Emily won by a landslide and was very smug about the fact that she beat Mick.

When they got to Emily's apartment block Mick got out of the car like he did on their first date at walked her up to her door.

Emily leaned up to Mick and before he could question what she was dong she had already started kissing him, leaving her lips lingering on his for a minute, before he full got the gist of what she was doing and he started to respond, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her as he could leaving very little distance as possible. She moved her arms and threw them both up and around his neck. She could feel his tongue lightly graze her bottom lip and she parted them slightly to allow him entry into her mouth. He didn't waste any time in plunging his tongue into her mouth and mingling it with hers, exploring her mouth as much as he possibly could, tasting her soft tongue, she let out a throaty moan into his mouth which sparked him to shove his tongue even further into her sweet mouth and taking in the softness mixed in with her cherry taste. They pulled away after what could have been forever but both wished that it could have lasted longer. They both took in a deep breath an obvious sigh that they needed air after that amazing kiss.

Emily looked at Mick and caught his eyes. She silently smiled which triggered him to smile too. They stared at each other until Emily finally decided to break the silence.

"Wow!" she exclaimed

Mick's smile grew at hearing her say that

"That was... I agree WOW." He replied

She giggled at him stumbling over his words.

"That was amazing Emily, but, what was it for?"

"A thank you," She simply replied

"For what?"

"I know you let me win."

"How did..."

"You forget, agent Rawson that, I too am a profiler and while I do try not to profile dates, It was a bit easy to figure out you let me win because," she whispered "I suck at bowling."

He laughed at that

"Seriously though, I had a great time, thank you." She said sincerely before walking through her door and waving bye to him

* * *

><p>So i loved that anyway so i was writing this earlier on today and while i was i was thinking 'Hmm, self i wonder how i can make this story have form' and them i got it i knew what was gonna happen in the story whereas before i was kinda winging it i know whats gonna happen<p>

i hope to have the next chapter up soon because i left school today, yep today was my last day of high school (excluding going in for exams and Shit) excuse my very inapropriate word choice so i think i'll have it up soon or at least i hope


	4. Little Callie and BfGf

Okay, I know I haven't updated in aaages and i understand if some of you hate me, cos I know I hate it when people don't update regularly... But I've kind of been ill and I just finished high school and I've been helping my friend who is suffering from depression and well, here's the next chapter...

* * *

><p>When Emily got upstairs to he appartment, she quickly unlocked the door and walked inside, she leaned against the door, and thought about how sweet mick had been when he took her to the bowling alley, she smiled, walking to her sofa, she sat down still in a daze, but was brought out of it by the shrill of her landline ringing. she got up and walked over to in wondering who could be ringing at this time of the night<p>

"hello." She answered apprehensively

"_Hey Emily, its me, can you do me a favour?_"Asked her older brother, who she had not seen nor talked to in 3 months as they had both been busy.

"Michael, what are you doing ringing me at this time of night?"

"_I just told you, I'm asking for a favour_." He replied.

"Ok, what is it?"

"_Can you look after Calista after her school ends at 3:30, please, I've got an appointment I just can't miss_?" He asked pleadingly.

"Fine, I'll have to clear it with my boss but he should be ok with it."

"_Oh, little Sis, you are a star_!_ I'll pick her up about 9:30_" he exclaimed and then hung up.

She looked at the phone for a few seconds before gently putting it back on its holder, then she decided it was time for a good nights sleep because tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Emily walked her way up to hotch's office, slightly worried he would deny her to leave early to pick up her little sister, she arrived at his office door and quietly knocked waiting for him to invite her in.

"Come in." She heard from inside. She carefully opened the door, walked inside and shut it again.

"Prentiss, what can I do for you?" Hotch asked her.

"Hey Hotch, I was wondering if I could leave early today?"

"Why?" He questioned

"My brother has an appointment at 3:30 with some people from his work and needs some one to look after his daughter Calista."

"So you would need to leave around 3 o'clock to go and pick her up?"

"Yes, if it's possible."

"I don't see why not, we don't have any cases at the moment, you can leave early." He replied.

"Oh, thanks Hotch, I was worried then." She said before standing up off of the chair she was sitting on and walking over to the door and going back down to her desk.

Emily arrived at Calista's school at excatly 3:30, she got out of her car and looked around the mass ammounts of people for her little neice, when out of nowhere a bundle of black hair attached itself to her lower leg, she was taken by surprise and almost pulled out her gun but looked down and realised that it was her neice that had taken her leg hostage.

"Aunt Emmy, you came, you came, daddy said you would!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Callie, I missed you so much!" Emily said picking the little girl up into her ams and dropping a kiss onto her rosy red cheek.

"Aunt Emmy, daddy gave me Charlie and the chocolate factory to watch at your house, can we, please, please, please?" The little girl asked flashing off her big brown orbs at her aunty to try and pursuede her even more.

"Yes you can, but only bacause I love you not because your little eye trick work, Callie I invented that trick." Emily said laughing at the way her young neice's scrunched up her nose when she said that.

"Love you Aunt Emmy." Callie said Smiling brightly at Emily.

"Come on Carebear, lets go." Emily said, walking back to her car with Callie still in her arms.

It was 6 O'clock and Emily and Callie were just about ready to settle down and watch Charlie and the chocolate factory, After spending the last 2 and a half hours at the park and at the local McDonalds for tea. Emily was ready to just sit down and relax for a movie all she had to do was pop the popcorn and pour some juice.

Emily had just finished popping the popcorn and she had poured the juice 2 minutes ago, when she heard the faint sound of her door bell ringing. She held in a groan, before she could make it to the door to open it, Callie had already jumped off of the sofa and ran to open the door.

"Hello" She heard Callie's little voice say to who ever was at the front door.

"Hi, is Emily here" She heard the unmistakable voice of Mick Rawson say.

Emily decided it was time to intervene and just as she approached the door she heard Callie ask

"Why is you voice funny?" She asked confused

Emily decided to intervene before Callie could say anymore things.

"Callie, Go sit down before I turn Charlie off." Emily ordered softly.

Callie returned to the sofa in the living room and Emily turned to Mick who was standing at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here, we didn't have a date today, did we?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no, I just thought we could watch a movie here together," He said smiling at her.

"Oh, well, my neice is here and I promised her Charlie and the choclate factory, but your welcome to join us."

"Sure, I would love to meet your neice and see what stories about you her parents have told her."

"Oh, haha, I'll make her keep quiet." She said narrowing her eyes playfully, and opening the door wider so he could walk in.

When they got to the sitting room they saw little Callie sat on the sofa twiddling her little thumbs, obviously bored from waiting to put the movie on. She looked up and noticed that Mick was in the room.

"What's your name, I'm Calista, but Emmy calls me Callie."

"My Full name is Michael James Rawson but everyone calls me Mick."

"I've never met anyone called Mick before." She said Scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"That's probably because It's an English name." He replied laughing at her scrunched up nose.

"Your from England?" She asked surprised, her eyes widening slightly.

"Sure am." He said laughing even more and this time Emily joined in aswell.

"Wow, Thats way beyond awesome." She said, before turning back to Emily and asking her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked smiling widely

"Erm, well, he..." Emily casting a nervous glance at Mick, who was sat there smirking at her, before turning back to Callie.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend." Said Mick

* * *

><p>Oh, so its official they are boyfriend and girlfriend... Next chapter should be up next week, but I'm not 100% on that so It could be earlier or later.<p> 


	5. Emily likes food and Podge

OK, I wasn't going to post the next chapter until later but then I thought Hmmm, I didn't upload for ages and this chapter is only 700 words long, so might as well.

* * *

><p>Emily whipped her head round to look at Mick in shock, she was surprised at the words he had just said because they had not confirmed that they were boyfriend and girfriend, but after a fe seconds Emily decided she liked being called Micks girlfriend. She was abruptly brought out of he daze when she heard her neice say.<p>

"Are you watching Charlie with us?" She asked Mick, still holding that bright smile on her face.

"Well, I thought that if i come here I could have a free movie and some popcorn." He replied smiling at Callie still.

"If you can get any popcorn, Emmy likes to eat it all." She said back, taking a look at her aunt, who was glaing at her playfully.

"I do not." Emily said ruffling Callie's perfectly straight hair.

"Do too, you eat more than custard." She replied.

"Who's custard?" Mick asks her.

"He's my dog, he eat loads, but Emmy likes food so she eats more." She said laughing at Emily

"I bet she does kiddo."

"Hey! your supose to be on my side." Emily exclaimed looking at him.

"I am, I'm on your left side." he said laughing

"Oh, haha, you ever consider leaving the FBI and being a comedian?" She replied sarcastically

"Yeah, but it doesnt pay aswell." He replied smirking at her.

"GUYS, lets put on the movie!" They both heard Callie exclaim

Emily got up off of the sofa and clicked play on the DVD player, when she turned back around to sit back on the sofa, she saw Mick holding up the DVD remote

"If you used this you wouldn't have had to get up." He said laughing at her.

"Shut up." She said sitting next to him.

Emily woke up to hear her doorbell ringing and she looked beside her where she saw Mick with his eyes closed and Called curled up fast asleep. She softly shook Mick and said

"Someone is at the door, I'm just going to go get it."

"Ok," he said, rubbing his face so he could wake up properly.

Emily got up softly so she wouldnt wake up Callie and tiptoed to the door, softly pulling it oped to reveal the face of her older brother, who had a smile on his face, she opened the door wider to allow him entry and when he came in he embraced her in a soft hug

"Hey podge." Said her brother calling her the name she despised.

"Don't call me that." she said pulling back from the embrace

"Not going to happen, podge." He replied laughing.

They walked into the sitting area where Mick was sitting on the sofa looking at the TV and little Callie was still curled up in a ball asleep.

"Aww, Em, she looks just like you when you were that age and asleep, except you had abit more..." He said before she interupted him

"Hey! Dont even finish that sentence." She said glaring at him. Thats when Michael noticed Mick sitting on the sofa and greeted him.

"Hey, I'm Emily's brother and Calista's dad."

"I'm Mick, Emily's boyfriend."

"Oh, well, hopefully I can tell you some funny stories about Podge here sometime but right now I've got to get my little muffin to bed." He said to Mick before picking up Callie and walking to the door, pausing to wave goodbye to Emily and Mick.

"Podge?" Mick question and Emily released a quiet groan

"I was a chubby little girl, he's never go over that." She said laughing. "Anyway what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Well first I want to do this." He said before leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips "And then I want to do this." Before kissing her more passionately "And then..." He said before being cut off by Emily attaching her mouth to his

They were in a headed make out session on Emily's sofa when Mick broke away

"I want you, so bad." He groaned out.

"My bedroom's upstairs." She said with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Come on then, what are we waiting for then, love." He said before Pulling himself up off the couch and dragging her in his arms so her legs were wrapped around his waist and taking her upstairs.

* * *

><p>Ok, I think we all know what they did once they got upstairs, I wasn't going to put them going to have sex until a couple more chapters but i thought that this was the perfect time for them to have sex, cos I mean they are Boyfriend and Girlfriend after all.<p> 


	6. No skiving and Teasing Emily

OK, so this is chapter 6, I haven't got the option to use word anymore because my 60 day trial ran out, so I started using this other program, unfortunately this program doesn't have spell checker, so I am relying on myself, so forgive me

Dedicated to my Sissy SSA Mackenzaleia reid , who is awesome

Disclaimer: I Dont own Criminal minds, sorry Tashii, you can't have it for you birthday

* * *

><p><em>3am<em>

Emily woke up around 3am and was confused because she could feel a pair of arms around her waist, she turned around and was no longer confused as she saw Mick's adorable face asleep, she must have spent 5 minutes looking at him before he finally popped one eye open.

"How long have you been watching me?" Mick asked smirking.

"Shut up, you look adorable when sleeping and then you go and spoil it by waking up." Emily said laughing

"Your adorable when your screaming my name."

"I did not scream your name!"

"You did and it was so sexy."

"If you think thats sexy, you haven't seen nothing yet." Emily said rolling over on to Mick and kissing him.

* * *

><p><em>6am<em>

"Do you have to go into work today?" Mick asked slighty whining.

"Yes I do and so do you." Emily replied buttoning up her work shirt and pulling on a clean pair of black trousers.

"We could skive." Mick said micheviously sitting up in bed and revealing his naked toned chest to her, to try and pursuade her.

"Mick, no, and you need to be getting back to your apartment if your going to make it into work on time."

"What time do you start work."

"8 O'clock, why?"

"I don't start until 9, let me make you breakfast."

"Mick!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily!" giving her a mock look to match hers.

"Fine, but if its not nice..." She said giving him a mock glare.

"It will be, didn't I tell you that I could cook."

"Does that mean you'll be cooking me dinner tonight aswell?" Emily asked hopefully

"I might do if your a good girl... and then I might give you dessert." Mick flirted

"Go make me breakfast." She replied flirting back.

"Already got me whipped." Mick muttered under his breath, pulling on his boxers and walking out of Emily's room.

* * *

><p><em>8:55am<em>

Emily walked into the bullpen, a wide smile on her face. She sat down at her desk and sighed, an action that didn't go amiss by Reid and Morgan, JJ and Garcia, didn't catch on until morgan said.

"So princess, you look happy." Morgan said smirking.

"What?" Emily said coming out of her daydream.

"I said you look happy." He said still smirking.

"Oh Morgan, I'm always happy to see you."

"So you didn't get any from your boytoy last night?" Morgan who was still smirking said, looking at Garcia's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"You and Mick finally did the dirty!" Garcia exclaimed rather loudly causing a few of the other agents around them to look Emily's way and Morgan to burst out laughing.

"GARCIA!" Emily hissed.

"Emily, this is great, you haven't been laid in..." Garcia started before being cut of by Emily

"Garcia, no body wants to know how long it was before Mick."

"Yes they do, Baby girl." Morgan said laughing.

"I don't." Reid said, finally speaking up.

"Come on, man, this is hilarious."

"Actually, its quite disturbing." Reid said.

"So, my little smurfette, How was it?" Garcia asked

"I'm not telling you!" Emily exclaimed.

"Ha, so you did do the dirty." Garcia exclaimed.

"Maybe" She said teasing,

"Tell me now, how was it?" Garcia ordered.

"No, there's people around I'm not telling my sex life in here!" Emily exclaimed

"Then come to my lair." Garcia said.

"Garcia," Emily whined "I have work to do."

"I can show Mick some very nice photo's of you from your school days, or you can come with me and tell me all about you rendevous with Mr. Sexy."

"Fine, I'm coming." Emily said pushing her chair back from her desk and standing up.

Garcia grabbed her left arm and JJ quickly latched onto her right before quickly rushing off to Garcia's lair, leaving a smirking Morgan and a disgruntled Reid in their wake.

* * *

><p>Ok so hope you enjoyed that. Ooh and I forgot to say last chapter that you will be seeing more of the ever cute Callie.<p> 


	7. More teasing and the Tech Goddess

Hey Everyone I know Chapter are getting Smaller and smaller every time but at least I am updating Faster and I am trying to make them longer.

This chapter is dedicated to Mick111 because you gave me some Great Idea's, You are AMAZING, and so are your Idea's

* * *

><p>"Sit, Missy!" Commanded Garcia, pushing Emily down into her seat.<p>

"Ok guys, lets get this over with, I do actually have work today," Emily said sighing.

"Yeah, yeah, so do I." JJ said sarcastically.

"So, Wonder woman, how was 'it'." Garcia said smirking at her.

"I have no Idea what you could possibly be talking about Garcia." Emily said innocently.

"Hmm, wonder how much credit you've got in your bank." Garcia said back evilly.

"Should've just pulled a sicky, like Mick said to." Emily muttered to herself.

"Oh and when did he say this, this morning perhaps, after he spent the night in your cozy bed." JJ teased.

"He might have done." She said Smirking.

"Was he good."

"Eurghh, fine, He was too amazing to put into words." Emily said finally.

Garcia screamed and launched herself at Emily wrapping her arms around Emily's Entire body in a hug that could possibly kill her.

"Garcia...Can't...Breath." Emily said breathlessly.

"Oh sorry pumpkin." Garcia said guiltly.

"How big was he, you know, down there?" JJ asked laughing slightly.

"Not telling." Said Emily smiling.

"Hmm, bank statement." Garcia said smirking

"FINE, he's big, I mean like, wow big."

"Lucky girl, Oh, Em I'm so glad for you." Garcia said attempting to throw her arms around Emily again but luckily Emily jumped out of the way before Garcia got to her.

"No, Garcia, I can't take another one of your death hugs." Emily said laughing.

"So, did Mr. Hot and Spicey stay the night?" Garcia asked cheekily.

"Yes, Mick stayed all night and was very reluctant to let me go, I must be good." Emily said with a big smirk on her face.

"Well, I bet even if you were bad, he would stay." JJ said laughing at her worried reaction when she said that.

"Don't tell me that, you evil woman." Emily said with wide eyes.

"Aw, Em, you wound me." JJ said laughing still.

"I will in a minute." She replied threateningly.

"Ok chickies, get out of my office and go do your work." Garcia said pushing them both towards the door.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Kevin was coming by." JJ said teasingly.

"I think he is." Emily said back

"Do you think she's embarressed by us." JJ said back, while Garcia was stil pushing them towards the door.

"I think she is." Emily said laughing at Garcia's failing attempt to get them out of her office.

Garcia was still trying to get Emily and JJ out of her office, 5 minutes later, she was pushing them with her back and Emily and JJ were pushing against the door frame, when they distictivly heard Kevin say from outside the room.

"Muffin, what are you doing?" He said dropping his bacon bagel at the sight of the 3 of them.

"Kevin, what a plesant surprise," Emily said smirking at the glare Garcia threw her way.

"Yeah, so what are you kids planning on doing?"JJ asked also smirking at Garcia's glare.

"Peaches, I love you, but if you don't get out of my office right now, you'll never be able to buy another thing for as long as you live." She said threateningly.

"Ok, we're going." JJ said quickly.

"Yeah, I have work to do anyway." Emily said walking quickly down the hall towards the bullpen.

Garcia turned to Kevin with a smirk on her face and said.

"I love being the Goddess of all things tech." Before pulling Keving into her office.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing<p>

REVIEWS make my day,


	8. Your not the Chinese delivery boy

Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 8, it has double the words chapter 7 had.

* * *

><p>Later on that night Mick and Emily were sat curled up on her couch.<p>

"So, Do you wanna finish up playing our game?" Mick askd Emily in a casual voice

"What game?" She responded confused.

"Remember, we still haven't finished playing the game of 20 questions we started on our first date." He said back to her.

"Oh yeah." She said remembering how fun it was.

"Ok so, Who starts?" He asked.

"Hmm, Me?" She said laughing.

"Fine, but only because your gorgeous." He said placing a kiss on her hairline.

"Ok, My question is have you ever watched porn?" She asked looking at his face and laughing at his shocked expression.

"You are one kinky girl Emily Prentiss." He said once the shock wore off.

"Hey, don't avoid my question." She said still laughing slightly

"Well, when I was in my teens I did, but that was only because I wasn't as muscly and hot as I am not, but I didn't need to watch it after I turned around 18, because I started going to the gym and getting muscles and girls started to flock around me." He explained.

"Wait, you didn't lose your virginity till you were 18?" She questioned.

"Uh, uh, uh, beautiful, you had your question, now its mine," He said laughing Evily.

"Oh, hush up." She said, punching him in the arms.

"Ok, Party girl or nerd girl?" He asked grinning at her.

"What kind of question is that?" She questioned.

"My question, so answer it." Mick said Smiling.

"Fine, I got the best of both worlds,"

"Who are you, Hannah Montana." The words flew out of his mouth before he even had realised he said them and Emily had to stifle a laugh that was threatening to escape.

"Why Mick, I didn't know you were a fan?" She said still trying to hold in the laugh

"I didn't know you were!" He exclaimed.

"I have a 4 year old neice, whats your excuse?" She said, as the laughter finally escape and she started rolling around the couch in a it of her own laughter, small squeeks escaping her throat every time.

"Nice laugh, Em!" Mick exclaimed, making Emily stop laughing, turning her head down in embarressment with her cheeks blushing really hard.

"No seriously, you have the most sexiest laugh I have ever heard." He said lifting up her head and kissing her lips tenderly, which in turn made her wantto kiss him even more. She got up from her position beside him and moved so she could stradle him, before fusing her lips to his, after a few seconds of being together she finally felt his lips start to move together with hers frantically. After a few minutes of being connected, the pressure of needing air was too large to ignore and they reluctanly pulled away, both breathing harshly.

"Wow." Emily exclaimed, still straddling him, She looked down and for the first time noticed that Micks hands where under her top and on each side of her waist.

"You said it." He replied, which made Emily laughing again.

"There is that sexy laugh again," Mick said sighing.

"Shut up," She said pressing her mouth on his again.

"Anyway, its your turn." He said after the kiss had ended.

"Oh yeah, hmm, Ever been caught in the act?"

"What is it with you and the sex questions?" He asked laughing.

"I'm just curious, now answer." She said smirking to herself.

"Fine," Mick said sighing "When I was 19, my room mate in university caught me with a girl, it might have been ok, but we were on his bed."

"Oh My Gosh, that must have been a awkward set up." She said laughing.

"It was, very." He muttered, before saying "My turn now, love, and my question is...Ever skinny dipped and if so ever been caught?" He said laughing.

"Yes and my mother actually caught me once, and if you think your situation was awkward try being in my place when this went down." She said laughing.

"It was bad then?" He questioned.

"Oh, It was bad, mainly because she had a house full of guests and catching her 16 year old daughter skinny dipping must of dropped her some brownie points." She said, her eyes narrowing at the thought of her mother.

"You were 16?"

"Didn't I just say that?" She said laughing.

"Wow, I am not even surprised." He said laughing along with her.

"Do you want to order chinese and see what rubbish comes in the fortune cookies." She said still laughing but only slightly

"Well that was random but yes, I am getting a bit peckish." He said, which confused Emily.

"We were talking about food, not your temper." She said laughing.

"Oh, sorry, In england it means hungry." He said laughing at her confused face which he found absolutely adorable.

"British people," She muttered walking into the kitchen to get the menu for the chinese place.

"American people." Mick muttered to himself when Emily was walking to the kitchen.

"I heard that!" He heard Emily say from the kitchen.

"Don't think I didn't hear you too, Love!" He shouted back, and laughed to himself.

Half an hour later they heard a knock at the door and presumed it was the chinese delivery boy coming to give them their food, Mick being the gentleman he is started to pull money out of his wallet but before he could get it out he heard Emily say.

"Nuh, uh. My turn to pay." She said before grabbing her purse and walking towards the door, leaving a bewildered Mick in her track.

When she opened the door however, she was not greeted by the sight of the Kenny, the chinese delivery boy who usually delivered it to her house, but the insanly grining faces of both JJ and Garcia.

"Wow, your just going to leave us out here," JJ said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, Snow white, we come to visit you and you just stand there like a lemon, I thought you knew about hospitality," Garcia said, Grabbing JJ's arm and pushing past Emily and into the appartment.

"Snow white." Emily muttered in confusion and shut the door, following them into the apartment, sighing and wondering what her crazy friends are up to this time.

* * *

><p>So, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Wonder what JJ and Garcia are up to, with them two it can never be good.<p> 


	9. JJ the good cop Vs Garcia the bad cop

I know that I haven't uploaded in ages and everyone probably hates me but I am REALLY sorry, and I bet of your forgiveness.

So here is chapter 9, lets hope my brain allows me some inspiration so I can do chapter 10 lightning quick.

* * *

><p>Mick was seated on the couch waiting for Emily to come back when he saw the two blondes and he automatically felt scared at what was about to come.<p>

"Ah Mick, just the hot british guy that and petite blondie over there wanted to see!" Garcia exclaimed, sitting down next to Mick on the couch and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Err, Why?" He asked.

"Well you know, we are allowing you to go out with our little gumdrop, right?" She replied.

"You are?" He asked, slightly confused as to where this was leading.

"Erm, hello, I'm right here you know, and no they are not, I'm letting me go out with you!" Emily exclaimed, but Garcia just brushed her comment off.

"Yes, we are." JJ said.

"You wouldn't even have made it past the first wall, if it weren't for us giving you a boost." Garcia said.

"HEY!" Emily exclaimed, but only to have her comment brushed off again.

"Well he did do a little himself." JJ said.

"No, JJ, we have helped him, alot." Garcia said, disagreeing.

"I think I managed pretty well on my own ladies." Mick said chuckling.

"Puh-lease Mick, you know what Emily's like, and we wouldn't want her to be unhappy." Garcia said, Squeezing his shoulder, trying to make her point.

"I don't th-"

"I mean, if she was unhappy, and you were the cause Imaging how unhappy we could make you." Garcia said, cutting him off.

"Ladies I don-" Mick started only to be cut off by JJ.

"Well we wouldn't nessisarally make you unhappy."

"Oh, but JJ, my dear, we would have to." Garcia said, with an evil glint in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Girl-" Mick started again, and he was cut off...Again.

"Mick, Emily isn't very lucky in relationship," JJ started.

"Yeah, before you her last boyfriend only lasted 4 days." Garcia told him.

"GARCIA!" Emily exclaimed,

"And we know your a great guy and all." JJ said softly.

"JJ, he may be a great guy but he has a reputation." Garcia reminded her.

"Garcia, reputations are sometimes wrong." JJ told her.

JJ, remember what that woman in organised crimes said about what she did with him." Garcia yet again reminded her.

"What wo-" Emily and Mick started off at the same time, but were cutt off by JJ's response.

"Oh, you know that woman is a bit of a liar, she probably only said that because she was jealous."

"But JJ, Mick here, is like the Morgan of team B." Garcia said.

"Oh, I don't think he's that bad." JJ said.

"Well, you never know, he seems that way."

"Garcia, you can't just judge poor Mick without asking him first." JJ said.

"I am asking him." Garcia, defending herself.

"No, your judging him." JJ replied.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Oh. This is getting is no where!" Garcia exclaimed.

"You started it." JJ said

"No you did."

"You did."

"Nuh, uh." Garcia said, Shaking her head.

"You guys are so childish!" Emily exclaimed.

JJ and Garcia both turned to Emily who had a bored look on her face after listening to JJ and Garcia's pointless arguing.

"Oh, sorry." JJ said.

"Yeah, anyway Mick, as I was saying, I could make life very... Difficult for you if you were to hurt my little raven-haired beauty."

"But that's only if you hurt her, and you don't seem the type." JJ said

"JJ! Mick, do you know that I am the goddess of all thing's tech?" Garcia asked him.

"I had been told, yes." Mick said uncomfortbly

"Well, I just wanted to say that Emily needs someone good in her life and that could be you, but if you were to hurt her, I would have to put you in debt, lots and lots of debt." Garcia said bluntly.

"Well, I don't think she'd go that far." JJ said smiling.

"Oh, I would, but it would be nessisary to make my Raven-haired beauty happy again." Garcia said lifting her hand off of Mick's shoulder.

"Maybe we could just glue his desk shut or break into his house and trash it." JJ said helping Garcia get off the couch.

"Nah, too nice." Garcia said

"Well we better be

"going now, just wanted to make that clear." JJ said

"We'll let ourselves out." Garcia said.

Emily and Mick sat in silence for a few seconds until they heard the door bang shut.

"Did they just do the good cop, bad cop rutine on me." Mick said, getting off of the couch.

Emily burst out laughing as she realised that he was right and that Garcia and JJ had indeed been playing good cop, bad cop.

"Oh my gosh, they totally were." Emily said still laughing.

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" Mick said, taking her hand in his.

"Of course I do, and I'd never hurt you either." Emily said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So, 4 days, huh," Mick said chuckling at the thing Garcia said earlier.

Emily groaned and pinched his arm, causing him to lift her up and take her towards the stairs, only to hear the door bell ring once again.

Mick and Emily looked at each other and started laughing.

"The chinese." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>So when I started this chapter, say around half an hour ago, I had no idea what I was going to put in it, all I knew was... 1. It had to involved JJ and Garcia 2. it had to be funny and 3. it had to be about them warning Mick about Emily's happiness, and even though it took me only half an hour to write it, I think it turned out pretty well but you can tell me what you think if you review. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	10. Emily cries and Mick's serious

Hey Guys, long time no see, I am sooo beyond sorry, feel free to kill me, I would.

This chapter is for Jayje 15, who was so into this story she reviewed like 100 times to get me to update, I am sorry it took me this long!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the chinese was finished Emily led Mick over to the couch, ready to apologize but before she could say anything Mick said

"Do they always do that when you get a new boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah, Garcia checks them out on the computer and then they both pick the right time when they know that he'll be here and they both play good cop, bad cop."

"Good cop, bad cop?" Mick questioned

"Yeah, Garcia plays bad cop and JJ plays good cop."

"No wonder you past boyfriends always run."

"HEY!" Emily exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"That wasn't an insult towards you, I can just sympothise with your ex's, although they shouldn't let a little thing like two crazy women get in the way of being with a gorgeous woman like you."

"Mick." Emily awwed

"I am glad they weren't on the scene long though or I might not have got my chance."

"So, does that mean Garcia and JJ's wacky ways of interrogation haven't frightened you off."

"Not in the slightest," Mick said, leaning over to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"Well that's good because I'm not planning on letting you go." She replied, returning the kiss.

"Emily, I need to tell you something." Mick said once they pulled away.

"Ok," Emily said nervously. "What is it?"

"Well, next weekend I'm going to visit my family,"

"Oh, so I won't see you, that's OK as long as you call me."

"Well actually, I wanted to ask you if you, you know, wanted to come with me?"

"What?"

"Come with me, to England Emily, and meet my family?" He said, looking her in the eye.

"But, why?"

"Because I've never taken another woman to meet my family and I'm serious about you."

The latter of what Mick said made Emily tear up, prompting her to turn away so Mick wouldn't see, but unfortunately for Emily, she didn't turn quickly enough and Mick saw. He soft grasped her chin and turned around, seeing light tear marks down her face.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Emily Prentiss cried." Mick said, chuckiling

"Don't get used to it." Emily said, laughing

"Please tell me those are tears of happiness."

"Yes," She said, smiling at him.

"Oh good," Mick replied, sighing.

"I want to come with you to meet your family." Emily said.

"I'm sensing a but,"

"But, I'm scared."

"Scared, Emily? What's there to be scared of?"

"Well, what if your family don't think I'm good enough for you."

"Well, your not blonde with an overinflated chest."

"Hey, are you saying my breasts are small?" She said glaring at him.

"No Emily, I'm saying you look perfect, in every way, and that my parents will love you because you don't look fake."

"That's really sweet, and I was only winding you up, I know you like my body." She said laughing.

"Oh, I can guarantee that I am mad about your body." He said taking an appreciative look up and down her body slowly to emphasize his point, making Emily laugh.

"Well, maybe you should see my body in close range then."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." She said, lifting her arms and taking off her black v-lined top to reveal in low cut lacey red bra.

"Is that new?" Mick questioned.

"Yep, I bought it, just for you." She said, chuckling at his face, which was trained on the bra.

"Have you got matching underwear?" He asked, looking back up to her face with eager.

"Why don't you take me up stairs and see for yourself." She said in a sultry voice, which in itself prompted Mick to swing her up in his arms and head for the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't ya just LOVE Mick sometime, especially when he is a sweetie pie!


	11. Squeals and Smiles

Emily came into work with a smile as hugh as the one she wore when she had her first date with Mick, except this time it was better, because she gets to go to england and she knows how serious about her Mick is.

JJ and Garcia, who were in the bullpen, spotted the large grin planted firmly on Emily's face, and decided to question her about it. They stopped her half-way to her desk, but even that didn't dent the smile.

"So, Gumdrop, what's the uber large smile about?" Garcia asked

"Nothing." Emily said giggling a little.

"Oh, that was not a nothing giggle, that was a something giggle." JJ said.

"So, just because I giggled a little doesn't mean something amazing happened," Emily said, Averting eye contact.

"But it did, right?" JJ said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Emily replied, the grin widening into a full blown, teeth showing smile.

"Oh, what happened, is it something to do with Mr. Hot and British?" Garcia asked.

"It might be." Emily said, still with the grin on her face.

"What happened, did he propose?" Garcia asked, starting to get excited.

"No! It's way to early for a proposal." Emily said, laughing

"So what happened then, if it isn't a proposal?" JJ asked

"He wants me to go to Wales with him." Emily mumbled.

"What?" JJ and Garcia asked in unison.

"He wants me to go to Wales with him." Emily said, and then quickly put her hands over her ears, because all through the bullpen Garcia and JJ's squels could be heard, making Hotch peek out of his office, and seeing it was JJ and Garcia, go back in.

"No way, When?" JJ asked.

"Next weekend." Emily said, smile back in action.

"Wow, aren't you a lucky girl?" JJ said.

"Yeah, and there's something else." Emily said, with tears rising to her eyes, because it made her so happy to think about.

"Well, don't take your time, what is it gumdrop?" Garcia said.

"He said something so sweet that it made me cry and can still bring tears to my eyes."

"Aww, what did he say?" JJ asked

"Wait, before I tell you, you have to swear not to squel, I think Hotch thought there was a danger a few minutes ago."

"We promise," They both said, reluctantly

"He said...He said...Oh gosh...He said that he's serious about me." She said, stopping a couple of times because her emotions overwelmed her.

"Awww." Said JJ and Garcia.

"I know, isn't he just amazing." Emily said, smiling.

"Yes, you lucky, lucky woman." Garcia said,

"Anyway, I've got to go, I need to talk to Hotch about next weekend."

"Ok, bye Gumdrop."

Emily knocked on Hotch's office door with a slight nervousness, she could hear voice's in her head asking what if he said she couldn't take next weekend off, what would happen then. Eventually she heard Hotch's voice say

"Come in."

"Hey Hotch, I needed to ask you something."

"Sure Prentiss, What is it?"

"I know this is short notice, but would it be possible to have next weekend off."

"Can I ask why?"

"Of course, you see Mick is going to Wales to visit his family and he has invited me along with him, I really want to go and I was hoping you could give me the time off,"

"Of course Emily, we are all entitled to some days off at some point, and you always work over-time, you deserve it."

"Oh, thanks Hotch, I was worried for a second then."

"Have fun in England Emily." Hotch said, Smiling,

"Thank you." She said.


	12. Perfect and OCD

Sorry for the long wait in updating, I have had a terrible time working out what to do in this chapter.

Please try not to hurt me, but if you decide to do so, I just want you to know that you are all awesome!

* * *

><p>"Mick." Emily shouted from her bedroom.<p>

"What Emily?" Mick said, this being the 3rd time she had called for him in the last 10 minutes.

"How does this look," She said showing him a red dress that cut off just above the knee. "Too sexy, too ugly." She said, biting her fingernail.

"Perfect." He said, not really paying attention.

"You didn't even look." She said, making him take a long look at the dress she was holding in her hands.

"Emily, like I said, it is perfect, why are you so worried?" Mick asked, taking the dress from her hands and taking them into his own.

"I just don't want your parents to think I'm not good enough for you." Emily said, taking her right hand out of his, and biting at her nail.

"Emily, stop or your not going to have any nail left." Mick told her, taking her hand away from her mouth.

"I'm just so nervous." She replied.

"I know, but trust me, my mother and father are going to adore you." Mick said reasuringly.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because their son adores you." Mick said.

"I adore their son too." Emily said leaning over to place a small yet romantic kiss on Micks lips.

"Mmm, Good." He said, returning the kiss, and making it more passionate.

3 hours later

Emily was finally all packed, not that she needed much, she was only staying the weekend. She put her 2 cases in the back of Mick's car and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Right the plane sets off early tomorrow morning, so are you sure your going to be ok spending the night at mine?" Mick said, getting in the car.

"Yes, and I'm pretty excited too, I can't beleive we've been dating 4 months and I've never been to your place." Emily said, laughing.

"Well, it's not anything fancy." Mick said.

15 minutes later Mick and Emily arrived at Micks appartment, which was, suprisingly in a very nice neighborhood. Mick opened the door and allowed Emily to pass in front of him.

"Wow!" Emily exclaimed "Mick, your place is big."

"Well what did you expect love? A tiny cardboard box with a plastic bin liner as a door." Mick said laughing

"Well, yeah." Emily giggled.

"I'm sorry to have dissapointed you love." Mick said, moving over to her side, Emily, quickly realising what he was about to do ran over to his faux leather sofa. Mick chased after her and started to tickle her, ending with him above her.

"Mick...Ah..Stop." Emily said, stopping ever few seconds to laugh

"Ok, love." Mick said, getting up off of her.

"So, are you going to give me the grand tour?" Emily asked.

"I suppose I'll have to." Mick said, getting up off of the sofa and holding her hand out to help Emily off.

"This is the bathroom." Mick said, opening a door to a bathroom that looked like it had come straight out of a catalogue.

"It's clean?" Emily said, faking astonishment.

"This is the kitchen." He said, moving to open a swinging door that lead to the kitchen.

"Again, it's clean." She said laughing.

"And this is the master bedroom." He said moving down the hall to a door at the back of the appartment,

"I'm starting to think you are OCD."

"I'm starting to think you want to be tickled again." Mick said smirking.

"No!" Emily said, missing the fact that Mick was leading her into the bedroom.

"I suppose I won't tickle you," Mick said

"Oh, phew!" Emily exclaimed

"But I will torture you with passion." Mick said, lifting her up and lightly throwing her on the bed.

* * *

><p>Hey thanks for reading, if you really feel like making me happy then please review. xxx<p> 


	13. The meeting of the mum

"Emily, stop fidgeting, they'll love you, trust me." Mick said, looking over at Emily, who was chewing her nails.

"I can't help it, I know you say they'll love me, but what if they don't." She replied, taking her hand away from her mouth.

"I don't doubt that they'll love you Em, at all, you're too amazing not to love." He said, winking at her.

"Hmm, if you say so." She said, smiling brightly.

They were currently on a plane, half way in between Wales and America, and Emily was extremely nervous that in less that 24 hours she'd be face-to-face with the people that brought Mick into the world.

"Listen love, my parents will love you, what reason would they have to not?" He asked.

"Maybe they might feel I took their baby boy away from them?." Emily replied back to him with a laugh.

"They won't, they'll love that I'm finally commited to someone, although if they start talking about grandchildren to you, then be afraid." He said, laughing back at her shocked look.

"Grandchildren!" She exclaimed.

"Joking love," He said, still laughing.

"Haha, very funny, I'm going to get some sleep before we arrive, you don't mind, do you?." She laughed.

"Of course not, you rest up," He said, reaching to kiss her cheek.

A few hours later Emily woke up to Mick nudging at her side.

"Emily, love, we're just about to land, wake up." He was saying.

"Hmm." She opened her eyes, and yawned, well rested from her sleep.

"We're here." He said, laughing at her sleepy-eyed look.

"I was in the middle of a good dream then aswell, Orlando Bloom is a good kisser apparently." She said, winking at him.

"Oh, Orlando Bloom, just for that, you won't get any of the cake my mum will probably make, and just so you know, best cake, ever." He said, winking back.

"I'm not worried, with you around I probably wouldn't have got any anyway," She said, laughing at the playful glare she received.

"Deffiantly non for you now." He mumbled, laughing.

Finally the plane had landed and the flight attentant announced that everyone could get off off the plane, Mick and Emily grabbed the luggage they had in the compartment above their seats and exited the plane, after getting through security and getting the rest of their luggage from the conver belt, they walked through the airport, looking for Micks mum, who had arranged with Mick that she would pick them up and take them to the family home.

"I think I see her." Mick said, pointing to a woman, around 50, with shoulder-legnth brown-ish to grey hair, and a smile so warm that she could melt antarcatica with just a grin.

"Mick," The woman shouted, walking over as fast as she could to wrap her arms around him in a hug that could have lasted for days. "Oh my gosh, baby, I've missed you so much, we've got so much catching up to do." She said, traces of tears in her eyes.

"We certainly have mum," He said, quickly pulling Emily, who was stood watching the reunioun between mother and son patiently, towards him. "This is Emily, my girlfriend."

"Oh my dear, let me take a look at you, wow Mick, you sure know how to pick the beautiful ones," She said, turning to Emily. "Not that we ever got to see many of his girlfriends." She said, laughing at the small glare she recieved from her son.

"Thank you mother, Emily doesn't need to know about my past girlfriends." Mick said, finally giving in and laughing with his mum.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, in fact, I'd love to get to know about Mick, it would be nice to hear cute stories about when he was growing up." Emily said, laughing with Micks mum, as Mick himself turned to glare at her playfully

"I can assure you love, that won't be happening, my mum is under strict instuctions, no baby pictures, and no childhood stories." Mick said, winking.

"You pre-told her not to show or tell me anything, how mean." Emily replied, laughing.

"Alright, you two, lovebirds, let's get your luggage in the car, I'm sure you want to get back, all that travelling must of warn you out." Micks mum said, with a caring glance over at them both.

They loaded up the car with the luggage and began there journey to Micks childhood home, where Emily would meet the rest of Micks family.


	14. The rest of the family

Hey everybody, sorry it's been a long time since I last updated, I've had a lot of things to work through, but anyway here's chapter 13 :)

* * *

><p>Emily, Mick and Mick's mum, Gloria, pulled up at Mick's childhood home 40 minutes later. They got out of the car, Emily looked up to see that Mick's childhood home wasn't as small as she thought it might be. In fact, the 2-story worn down house in the middle of the city was nothing compared to the beutiful 3-story country-style estate looking house that was infront of her right now. Mick turned to her with a smirk on that gorgeous face of his and said.<p>

"Not what you were expecting, love?"

"What?" She proclaimed in fake shock at his question. "I always thought the bad-boy wanna-be grew up in a place like this." Giving him a wink as she followed Gloria through the door of the house.

Mick followed the two women and as soon as he stepped in the house was instantly greeted in a bear hug by his father, Peter.

"Mick, my boy, you've done a lot of growing since I last saw you," He said. "And this beautiful woman beside you must be Emily, who we've all heard so much about."

"I am." Said Emily, noticing Mick and his father's similar features.

"Wow, you're even more gorgeous then my son said you were." Peter said, taking her hand and kissing it, in a very classical british way.

"Thank you, very much." Emily replied, with a hugh grin on her face.

"Peter, leave the girl alone." Gloria said to her husband, then turning to Emily said "Emily, dear, you must meet Micks sister, Sarah, I know I'm under a promise not to tell you Micks little secrets, but I'm sure Sarah won't mind telling you anything."

"I have to go put my sister in a headlock until she promises not to say anything, be right back." Mick quickly said, rushing away from Emily and Gloria, into the kitchen where his sister presumebly was.

"Oh no you don't, Mick Rawson, I want to know those secrets." Emily shouted, quickly following him, leaving his mother laughing to herself.

"Kids, I can only help but wonder what's going happen when she finds out about the mohawk he had when he was 15." Shaking her head and heading off to the kitchen.

"So," Emily turned to Mick later on, while they were in bed together, "You're sister told me earlier that you used to dance to Cindy Lauper when you were younger." She said with and giggle and and wink.

"That girl likes to lie, a lot." He said, laughing in embarrassment.

"Oh, she was lying?" She asked, laughing.

"Yeah, she was." He replied, bringing down his arms to her stomach and starting to lightly tickle it.

"You better not start tickling me, Mick Rawson." She faux warned.

"And what, Miss Prentiss, are you going to if I do?" He questioned, tickling her even more.

"Stop it!" She said, unable to control her own laughter.

"Naa, I'm rather enjoying myself, love." He laughed at her, still tickling her stomach.

"I hate you." She joked.

"I love you, too." He said, giving her lips a quick peck.

"Good." She exclaimed, returning his small kiss.

"Very good, I'd say." Kissing her neck inbetween words.

She laughed as he returned back up to her face and then she asked.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Hmm, well, I was thinking I would make you a good old British breakfast in the morning, and then after that I'm not quite sure." He replied, smiling down at her.

"British breakfast? You? As in cook it yourself?" She questioned, laughing at his fake offence.

"I can cook, Miss Emily, you know very well I can."

"You? Cook? Mick, darling, I don't think them two words are very good together." She said with a wink

"I can, I'm a great cook."

"Ha-ha, whatever you say baby." She laughed

"You'll see tomorrow, love, and you'll be begging for more." He said, grabbing her and kissing her with passion.

* * *

><p>So there it was, chapter 13, hope you enjoyed, reviews are always welcome sexy people x<p> 


	15. Breakfast and black pudding

Soo, here it is, chapter 15, hope you enjoy my lovely people. I cannot believe that 1. I got it up so fast, you know, as my last couple of chapters have been weeks/months apart and 2. it's longer then usual. I think I deserve a huge pat on the back;)))

* * *

><p>Emily woke up to a soft male voice whispering in her ear. The voice was unmistakably British.<p>

"Emily..." He whispered. "Em.." And again.

Emily groaned, then opened her left eye to reveal the the owner of the voice. Mick, of course.

"What time is it?" She murmured in question.

"Almost 11 o'clock, time for breakfast, love." He responded cheerfully, smiling down at her.

"Jesus, I've been asleep a long time, we must have gone to bed at 10."

"Well, we did have a long flight, you were bound to be tired," He laughed. "Now, come on, breakfast is served."

Mick grabbed her hand and pulled her up, grabbing her around the waist and slowly putting her on the floor.

"You ready for the best breakfast of your life?" He questioned

"Or the worst?" She retorted.

"Best." He replied.

"We'll see." She said, laughing at him, then letting him take her hand and lead her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where, as promised, a breakfast for the both of them was laying in wait on the table.

Emily sat down on the wooden chair and stared blankly at her plate for a couple of minutes, before grabbing her knife and folk and slowly poking at her food, wondering what a couple of the things on the plate were. A big blob of something dark brown on her plate caught her eye and she looked up at Mick to see him staring at her with a playful laugh on his face.

"What is that?" She asked him, poking at the blob.

"That, my love, is called a black pudding." He said, giving a small laugh.

"Oka-ay, and what exactly is a black pudding?" She replied, worriedly.

"Well, I'm not sure you want to know." He laughed.

"Why not?" She said, her eyes widening.

"Okay, well basically, it's pigs blood." He said, laughing as her eyes widened to twice the size they were before and her face turned a sight off green color.

"It's what?" She said, disgustingly.

"Pigs blood." He said, slower this time.

"People actually eat that? What? Why?" She questioned, looking more and more worried, probably wondering why anyone would want to eat blood.

"I don't know? They just do, try it?" He laughed.

"What? No way." She refused.

"Come on, Em, how'd you know you don't like it if you don't even give it a try?" He said, patting her hand in a reassuring way.

"I must really like you, Mick Rawson, if I'm willing to try something that has pigs blood in it for you." She replied, glaring at him, before taking her hand from underneath his and reaching to pick up her folk so she could try the piece of dreaded, well what ever it was.

She cut it in half, and the cut it in half again, before cutting that piece in half a third time because, frankly, she didn't really want to try a big piece. She brought the folk up to her lips, and paused, breathing in the scent of it, gagging a little in the process.

"Oh God." She muttered.

She opened her mouth and popped the little bit in, chewing for a few seconds before getting up off of her chair, finding the bin, and spitting the piece of chewed black pudding into the bin, then she turned at headed to the sink and grabbed a glass of water for herself to rinse the taste of it out of her mouth. She turned to Mick, who was laughing to himself.

"That. Was. The. Most. Disgusting. Thing. Ever." She said each word with emphasis her eyes glaring at him even more dangerously with ever word.

"I know, it's horrible, isn't it?." He said, still laughing.

"You knew it would be horrible and still made me try it?" She said, small pout on her face.

"Yep." He replied, winking at her and then getting up to kiss her on her cheek.

"But why?" She said, her pouting face turning to a glare.

"Because some American food I've tried was horrible, I was just giving you the same experience, love." He said, this time gently kissing her on her lips.

"I hate you." She said, before taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down, hard.

"I love you too, Em." He said, after she released his lip from the grasp of her teeth.

"Hmm, you better." She said, smiling properly for the first time since she had the black pudding.

"Well, I do, and you love me too." He replied, all too confident.

"Oh, do I?" She said, smiling brighter and raising her eyebrow.

"I hope so." He said, giving a pout that would match her own from earlier.

"Hmm, alright, I suppose I do." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving his cheek a small kiss.

"We better get back to our breakfast before it gets cold." Mick whispered into her ear after a couple of minutes of hugging.

"There won't be anything else as horrible as that on my plate, right?" She said, the glare returning, but accompanied by a small smile.

"Nope, the rest of the breakfast will be nice, I promise," He replied, leading her back to the table. "And hurry up, we still get properly dressed and figure out what we're going to do for the rest of the day."

"Alright." She said, starting to eat the rest of her breakfast, which as Mick said, wasn't as bad as the black pudding after all.

* * *

><p>Aaaand, the whole chapter was dedicated to the breakfast, gosh, I am so proud of myself, anyway hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a little review after you finish reading this. If anyone has any ideas as to what Emily and Mick could do for the rest of the day while they're in England visiting Micks family, send me a PM or write it in a review, thanks guys, love ya. xx<p> 


	16. Showers and the year book

Hey guys, long time no see, or read, or whatever. Anyway here is chapter 16, I hope you enjoy it.

SSA Annie Em x

* * *

><p>She was happy, happier then she had been in a long, long time and it was all thanks to Mick, she never thought she'd meet someone like him, how was she suppose to, what with her job keeping her occupied 247, but as it turns out in a twist of fate she met Mick on the job, and she was really happy. She looked at him, thinking of how amazing he was to have brought her here, he must really like her to have brought her to meet his family, she felt the same way, although she'd never inflict her family onto Mick.

After breakfast he all but carried her upstairs into his bedroom and onto the bed, kissing her lips softly and climbing on top of her for a make-out session. Mick pulled away and looked down at her, thinking of how beautiful she was, how did he get so lucky to have met this woman, big brown eyes staring up at him, he knew he was lost.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked her softly, smiling down at her.

"Hmm, I don't know, can't we stay here?" She replied, laughing.

"I wish, but you happen to be very loud, and I'd feel uncomfortable with my parents hearing us have sex." He winked.

"Well as much as I would love to have sex, that wasn't what I meant, what I meant was stay here with your parents, like spend the day together?" She smiled up at him

"Really? Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because I never got the chance to do the family thing, it would be kind of nice to spend some time with your family, see what I missed out on." She replied, a sad glint in her eye as she thought about her childhood.

"Okay, we can spend some time with my family, but tomorrow I get you all to myself." He stated, winking and then climbing off of her.

She smiled and watched as he pulled of the shirt he wore for bed, enjoying the way the muscles in his chest flexed as his arms reached above his head. She was brought out of her thoughts when 2 seconds later something hit her in the face, she looked down and saw that it was the shirt he had just pulled off his head. She smiled to herself and looked up, seeing his smirking, her face turned to a smirk as well, and she lept off the bed, jumping on him and rubbing the shirt in his face.

It was these moments when Mick could really appreciate Emily, she had an amazing sense of humor, he might not have thought it at first, in fact, at first he thought her a bit of a cold fish, he found her incredibly sexy though and decided that he would ask her out, and he was glad he did, because if not, he would never have gotten to realize how funny she was.

He grabbed her in his arms and set her down to her feet, giving her another passionate kiss.

"Right, love, do you want the shower first?" He asked, a pleading look on his face, telling her that he wanted to shower first.

"You can shower first." She replied, rolling her eyes at him and seeing him silently cheer to himself.

"Thanks love." He said, kissing her, and running out the room like a little school kid who'd just been told he could have all the chocolate in the world, she laughed to herself, he could be so weird sometimes, but God, he was amazing, he made her laugh, and he was British, she loved his accent, she could lie awake all night just listening to him speak, it was one of the reasons she had said yes to him asking her out.

When Mick had left the room and got into the bathroom, he stripped off and got into the shower. He started to think about what they could do today, maybe he would take her and his parents out for lunch, they'd just had breakfast though so it was a bit early to think about lunch. He'd find out what the could do when they go washed and dressed, he thought. He finished washing and exited the shower, wrapping his towel firmly round his waist and walking through to his bedroom, where he found her sitting on the bed and reading his old high school year book.

"Got to the picture of me yet?" He asked, laughing.

She raised her head from the book and looked him up and down, he was stood in front of her half naked and dripping, if they were anywhere else she would have jumped on him already. Then he was speaking to her, although she was so focused on his nakedness she didn't hear a thing he said.

"What was that?" She asked, looking up to him in confusion.

He laughed to himself, he loved her flustered face, and he loved it all the more when she looked at him like that.

"I said have you got to the picture of me yet?" He repeated, nodding his head towards the almost discarded year book in her hands, which she had forgotten about while she was looking at him.

"Oh, yes, you look adorable at 17 by the way, I almost didn't recognize those chubby cheeks and those spots." She replied, winking.

"Haha. You know I was hot." He said, sitting down on the bed beside her and taking the year book from her hands. "Look, here I am." Pointing to a picture of a obviously younger Mick Rawson, his black hair longer and his eyes bright, not a spot in sight and instead of being chubby, he was almost muscled for a 17 year old.

"Meh, you're not that hot." She said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up you," He replied, leaning over and pecking her lips. "Now, go get your shower."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter guys, I know it's been a long while since I updated, but I got severe writers block and then I just forgot all about it, but I'm back now and I'll try not to leave it so long next time, I promise.<p>

In other news, if anyone likes Doctor Who then they should read the story I am currently writing with my friend. It is on Wattpad and it's called A Studio Romance, the username for the account it is on is 11Sexy so just search for that if you are trying to find the story. I write the even chapters and my friend, Tasha, writes the odd one's.

Another story I am writing is called The Art of Winning, you should check it out, it's a story about a bet. That story is also on Wattpad and the username for the account that is on is BecauseBowtiesRCool

So please read my other stories and please carry on reading this one, thanks everyone you've been great for sticking with me through-out writing this story

From SSA Annie Em


End file.
